fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Michelle Tanner
'''Michelle Elizabeth Tanner '''is a fictional character on Full House. Michelle was portrayed by both Mary-Kate Olsen and Ashley Olsen. Biography Michelle Tanner was born on November 12, 1986 to Pam and Danny. She is the youngest daughter in the Tanner family. Michelle has blond hair. Michelle is the baby sister of D.J. and the little sister of Stephanie. Michelle is close to Stephanie and sometimes D.J. Michelle was 9 months old when Pam died instantly from her injuries in a car accident after getting hit by a drunk driver. Since Michelle doesn't remember her mom, her family tells her what Pam was like in the last episode of "Full House". She turns 1 year old in the first season and by the end of the show Michelle is 8. Michelle has a wild streak and she's a smart-aleck. She is shown having many friends, and spending much time with them. She always tries to follow in D.J. and Stephanie's footsteps. Michelle is the character with the most catch phrases, ranging from "Duh!" to "You got it, dude!". Her favorite color is green. Personality Michelle often feels left out when D.J. and Stephanie get to hang out together. Michelle wants to be just like her sisters. Michelle's hobbies include Honey Bees, Ballet, Soccer, and Horseback Riding. She is very close to Jesse, who nicknamed her munchkin. Becky sometimes helps her and her sisters with girl and boy problems, among other things. She has 2 little cousins: Nicky & Alex Katsopolis. Education Michelle attends Meadowcrest Preschool. After Michelle's first day of pre-school, when she lets the class bird, Dave, fly away by accident, she wants to quit pre-school, and Jesse agrees to let her drop out, but Danny won't let her. After graduating from pre-school, Michelle goes to Frasier Street Elementary School until the end of the series. Like D.J. and Stephanie, Michelle is a good student. Relationships Michelle is best friends with Teddy and later on she gets another best friend named Denise Frazer. Her other friends are Derek and Lisa. Aaron has been Michelle's bully ever since pre-school, and they dislike each other sometimes. Famous Quotes Michelle has many quotes during the run of the series. Some of them are: *"Aw, Nuts!" *"You Got It, Dude" *"Duh!" *"Oh Puh-lease!" *"Don't Worry, Be Happy" *"You're In Big Trouble, Mister!" *"Don't Cry, Be A Big Boy!" *"Kapeesh" *"Thank you very much" *"You got a bad attitude" *"This is nuts!" *"Just doing my job" *"It will be my pleasure" *"You got it chicken legs" Gallery Michelle11.jpg Michelle Tanner pic.jpg Michelle-tanner-full-house-1096738 278 317.jpg Michelleseason4.png Picture 5.png Michelleseason5.png Michelle-Tanner-full-house-212998 384 284.jpg Michelleseason7.jpg 136-The-Heartbreak-Kid-full-house-12774369-400-300.jpg 136-The-Heartbreak-Kid-full-house-12774375-400-300.jpg 136-The-Heartbreak-Kid-full-house-12774399-400-300.jpg 136-The-Heartbreak-Kid-full-house-12774186-400-300.jpg 136-The-Heartbreak-Kid-full-house-12774190-400-300.jpg 136-The-Heartbreak-Kid-full-house-12774302-400-300.jpg 136-The-Heartbreak-Kid-full-house-12774312-400-300.jpg Becky.jpg Michelle.jpg Full House 109 The Miracle of Thanksgiving 013 0001.jpg Trivia Notes Michelle is spoiled and turns to a sweet little girl. * Michelle is the second Tanner sister to have a wedding that's not legal and was left for meatloaf. * She is also the last of the three sisters to get married (fake). Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Tanner Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Tanner Category:Protagonists